Love over Ramen
by CadaveroInummera
Summary: Naruto has been coming to the Ichiraku Ramen shop for a long time, and not until recently has he sparked a crush on the owner's daughter, Ayame. Does she feel the same way? NarutoxAyame
1. A Realization

Naruto slid into the ramen shop, breathing hard. The old man raised his head from his boiling pot of ramen a ways back in the kitchen, giving him a big smile. Smiling back, Naruto sat down at one of the stools.

"Serve me up some ramen with pork!" Naruto said cheerily.

"Coming right up young master." The old man replied.

Naruto nodded and waited. He was surprised to see Kakashi come and sit beside him, Icha Icha Paradise in his hands and his eye on the page, scanning over the words. _As usual, what's so amazing about that book anyway?! _Naruto wondered, lifting himself up a bit off the stool to try and get a peek. Not looking at him, Kakashi raised the book just enough to keep Naruto from seeing the pages inside.

"Aw! Come on Kakashi sensei! What's up with that book?! The pervy sage can't be that good of a writer!" Naruto whined, shaking on the stool.

"This book is too...um, how should I say this...adult for you." Kakashi said quietly, still engrossed in his book, but obviously trying to keep Naruto from sneaking a peek.

"You're no fun." Naruto said smugly, crossing his arms.

"You're ramen's ready Naruto." A sweet voice, that Naruto recognized immediately, said from behind the counter.

Naruto looked up into Ayame's beautiful, smiling face, and his cheeks went red immediately. She was holding out a steaming bowl of ramen. Naruto took it quickly.

"Um...thanks...Ayame." He barely managed to get out, getting a happy nod and smile from Ayame, who continued her work in the kitchen.

From beside him, he heard Kakashi chuckle. He turned to him hurriedly, face now red with anger.

"Hey! What's so funny Kakashi sensei!? No one cracked a joke around here! Huh? What's so funny!?" Naruto demanded defensively.

"Oh nothing...it was the book...yeah...the book." Kakashi said, taking a look at the ramen girl and giving a little chuckle.

That put Naruto in a bad mood as he stuffed a bite of ramen into his mouth. _It's not my fault I have a crush on her...she's...she's perfect. And she can cook awesome ramen! _

Naruto looked at Ayame, moving through the kitchen, back to him, and admired her dreamily. _I wonder if I should really ask her on a date. She can't be as crazy as Sakura! I'll do it tomorrow, believe it! _Naruto wondered, scratching his head. He wished he felt as confident as he sounded in his head.

Kakashi must have noticed him gawking, cause he chuckled again and then spoke.

"Aren't you going to eat your ramen? It's going to get cold if you look at pretty girls all day." He said calmly, eyes still on his book.

Naruto lashed his head around, giving Kakashi an evil glare. Kakashi returned it with what must have been a smile, and returned to his reading. _Sensei! UGH! I wish he would shut his trap! _

Trying to keep his eyes off of the ramen guy's daughter, Naruto slurped his last ramen noodle. He asked for bowl after bowl, gobbling up each one quicker than he even thought possible. He just wished every time Ayame handed him another bowl, he wouldn't blush like crazy, and try not to meet her stare. She didn't seem to notice though, for which Naruto was grateful. Naruto was also happy that he kept himself from slapping Kakashi sensei in the face, every time he gave one of those really annoying chuckles.

"Father?" Ayame beckoned, after Naruto had left and only Kakashi remained.

"What is it, Ayame?" Her father asked, cleaning the counter hurriedly, while Kakashi ordered some more ramen.

"About...Naruto...did he seem a little strange to you? Today I mean." She asked.

"Hm...not really. Why do you ask?" Her father replied, looking at her questioningly.

"What? Oh...no reason. I was just wondering." Ayame replied, eyes downcast.

"Okay, and watch that ramen, it's starting to boil, it may be done."

"Yes father." Ayame said obediently.

She liked working here with her father. Seeing the smiles on the face of a happy customer made her feel good. She wasn't thinking much about work today. It was Naruto she was thinking about. She couldn't be sure, but he had probably developed a crush on her. It wasn't anything strange for her, since a lot of boys came in to eat ramen and ended up asking her out, which she politely refused. Naruto had never really shown any interest in her, he just viewed her as a friend. She wasn't really ready to go out on a date with anyone. Naruto was the only boy she had ever really talked to extensively. All the other boys just seemed to want to kiss her.

_But Naruto...he's different. _She wondered if she should ask him out, on a small date sometime. _I think I'll try it tomorrow, maybe. Hm..._


	2. Popping the Question

Naruto dragged himself through the streets of the Leaf Village, heading in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen. Training had been extra hard today, and he was spent. _I'm definitely going to get some hot, steaming ramen. Then it's nap time for the rest of the day!_

As Ichiraku Ramen came into sight, Naruto remembered that he had promised himself he would ask Ayame out on a date yesterday. He groaned, his heart prancing around inside of him at the thought of asking her such a question. _Oh man! This is it! This is going to turn out so bad! Prepare to be rejected Naruto!_

Sitting down at one of the stools, he grumbled to himself when he saw Kakashi there again, nose deep in Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi's one revealed eye flicked to Naruto and back so fast, Naruto thought he imagined it. He also seemed to be smiling. It took everything Naruto had to keep from slapping his sensei right across the face.

"You did very well in your training today Naruto. You've improved since coming back from your little vacation with master Jiraiya." Kakashi said, taking his eye away from the book for a few seconds to regard Naruto with a questioning look in his eye.

"What did you expect sensei? I don't goof off during training, believe it!" Naruto yelled in excitement, happy with his praise.

"Indeed, but you still need work if you're going to beat me." Kakashi said quietly, returning to his book after Naruto's excitement seemed to drip out of him.

"What do you want today Naruto?" Ayame's soft voice asked from behind the counter.

Naruto's head swiveled around to see Ayame standing there, a big smile on her face. Naruto barely swallowed a nervous lump in his throat and told her he wanted the special, to which Ayame nodded and headed back into the kitchen.

_You idiot! You should have asked her right there! _He smacked his forehead, and then rested his head in his arms. His head hurt worse than anything, but he had a promise to keep, and he never went back on his word. _Ahhh! She's gonna say no and then I'm gonna look like a total loser! Oh, I should have known this was a bad idea! Stupid!_

Naruto continued to berate himself until Ayame came out with a steaming bowl of noodles, lots of veggies piled on top. Naruto didn't know what it was, and he didn't care, because now he had food!

As Ayame turned to walk away after serving the meal, Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped, thinking better of it. He called himself a coward this time, and hovered over his food, head down, slurping his noodles and eating his veggies slowly. It was only until he heard that soft, sweet voice that he looked up.

"Naruto…I have something to ask you." Ayame said quietly, looking at him with those beautiful eyes.

"….what is it?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"I was wondering if you….you know, wanted to go out sometimes? Like on a date." Ayame asked, smiling and regarding Naruto with anticipation.

It took a while for the impact of Ayame's words to sink in, but once they did, Naruto's heart starting doing somersaults in his chest. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He seriously thought he was going to be sick. He fought off the hotness in his cheeks, while his heart fluttered out of his control.

Ayame was waiting expectantly, but patiently. Once Naruto composed himself, making sure to not let her see how shocked he really was, he looked up at Ayame, giving her his best smile.

"Yeah, sure! I would love to!" Naruto answered happily, sounding better than he felt.

Ayame seemed to relax a lot more, the tense look of her shoulders immediately receding upon Naruto's answer. She smiled back and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"When do you think we could….get together? I mean, what time would be good for you?"

"Um…I'm not doing anything…tomorrow, so I'm totally free. What do you say to tomorrow…..at about one in the afternoon? I mean….if that's okay with you and everything. We could meet here." Naruto said, amazed that he managed to get all of that out. His heart was still about to explode out of his chest, but he quelled its fury.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you then?" Ayame asked, half turning back to the kitchen.

"Definitely, I'll be there. I won't be a minute late!" Naruto declared confidently.

They smiled at each other one more time until Ayame returned to her work. Naruto hurriedly gobbled up his ramen and jumped down from the stool, thanking the ramen guy for the meal, and ignoring the happy chuckles of his sensei sitting next to him.

Dragging himself down the street leading to his building, he smiled from ear to ear, happiness and bliss clouding his brain. _She...asked ME!? She actually asked me, when I was about to...this is so awesome! _

When he got home, he collapsed in his bed, and let sleep wash over him. He was in disbelief. He was going to go on a date with Ayame tomorrow, and he couldn't wait. He just wished the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach would go away.


	3. The Date

Naruto waited patiently at one of the stools in Ichiraku Ramen, sweating with nervousness. This was his first date...ever, and he was so afraid he would screw it up somehow. Ayame's father was cooking some ramen for their date. They would be eating here, and then they would decide what they were going to do. Naruto's heart raced as he thought about all the things that could go wrong with today. _Oh man! I can't even talk to her without going red as an apple! She's going to think I'm a total loser after today. _

Naruto's mood lightened up a bit, as he came to rest with the fact that Ayame was the one who asked him out. _That means she must like me, at least a little. _His train of thought was interrupted, as Ayame emerged from the back of the shop, walking through the kitchen towards him. She was wearing a pink kimono, tied at the waist, and very modest up around the neckline. It fit her form very well. Naruto almost fell off his stool, cheeks going red immediately.

"Ayame...you look...so beautiful today!" He managed to get out.

Ayame's eyes lit up with gratitude, and she gave Naruto a big smile, giggling at his reaction.

"You don't look bad either Naruto. In fact...I think you look quite handsome." She said giggling some more when Naruto really did fall off his stool.

Ayame helped a stammering Naruto up from the ground, and both sat down in front of the counter. Ayame's father laid down two steaming bowls of ramen in front of the two, and they dug in, Naruto eating fast as usual. Then, as if remembering Ayame was sitting next to him, eating slowly and politely, he slowed down. It almost hurt him physically to eat slow, especially when the ramen looked so good, but he forced himself. He didn't want to look like a complete slob when he was with her, but then again, she had seen him eat like a maniac before, so maybe she wouldn't mind. _Man, it looks so good, but Ayame...she'll think I'm disgusting, I know she will._

"Naruto?" Ayame beckoned from beside him.

"Um...what is it?" Naruto asked, looking at her curiously.

"You know, you can eat as fast as you want. I really don't care, go ahead, dig in." Ayame said, motioning towards the bowl, and laughing a little as Naruto looked at her with gratitude.

Ayame couldn't help but laugh as Naruto tore at his ramen, eating it all up in a matter of seconds. Naruto swung his head around, slurping a ramen noodle into his mouth, and looking offended.

"Hey, you're laughing at me! See, I knew I should have eaten slow! Stop that, stop it!" Naruto shouted as Ayame kept laughing.

"You should really see yourself...when you...when you eat like that. You look like a total dork!" Ayame sputtered, her words broken up by laughter.

Naruto's face reddened and he put his head down in shame, but looked up in shock as Ayame put a hand on his shoulder. Smiling, she stroked his shoulder and put on a reassuring look.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, that's what makes you...you." Ayame said, and she took his hand, and they both stood up.

Naruto felt better as they walked off toward the park in the middle of Konoha, his hand clasping Ayame's. He could barely keep his hand from shaking in her warm, gentle grip, but she didn't seem to mind the fact that they were holding hands at all. In fact, she seemed to not even notice, as they walked off through the streets, looking into shop windows. Ayame admired a dress in one of the shop windows, and Naruto went red thinking of her wearing it.

"I don't think dad would ever let me wear it, and quite frankly, I don't think I'd wear it either." She said, with a bit of distaste in her voice.

"To the park?" She asked, looking up at Naruto.

"Wherever you want to go!" He said excitedly, and she scratched her head, trying to decide.

"I think I'll stay with the plan. Let's go!" She said, pulling him along.

They crossed through an archway that signified the beginning of the park and into the beautiful area. Ayame looking around at the trees with a content stare. Naruto surged forward and was the one tugging her along this time, leading her towards the biggest tree in the park. It raised head and shoulders above the other trees, like a king watching over his people, a majestic figure guarding its keep. Reaching the foot of it, Naruto turned to Ayame, who looked surprised Naruto had pulled her here.

"Do you mind if I pick you up, I mean, just for a little while?" Naruto asked, looking a little embarrassed.

"Why? I mean...pick me up? Why would you want to do that?" Ayame asked, looking a little taken aback.

"Well...you'll see. Come on, just for a little while. It's supposed to be a surprise!" Naruto begged.

"Oh, all right..." Ayame began, but couldn't finish as she was swept off her feet.

Naruto cradled her in his arms and she screamed as they shot upward, through the branches of the tree. She looked down at the ground, growing more distant behind them, as Naruto sped towards the highest branch. But instead of landing on the branch right in front of them, Naruto turned and landed on a very wide branch, possibly even higher.

Ayame almost gasped as she took in the view that had been opened up before them as Naruto landed and set her down on her feet. All of Konoha was laid out before them. She could see Ichiraku Ramen, the Academy, and the Hokage faces looming up in the distance. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Naruto beside her, smiling from ear to ear, looking dopey as usual.

"Cool huh?" He asked happily, all nervousness gone as he looked around.

"It's so beautiful...we're so high up!" She exclaimed, looking in shock over the entire village and the forest surrounding it.

"Yeah...I found it one day, when I was younger. I jumped up here, and saw this platform, sort of like a really wide branch, and landed. Now I come to sit up here and think about stuff. It's really peaceful, and no one can see you, or else the park guards would have gotten me a long time ago!" Naruto told her, sitting down on the edge of the branch.

Ayame joined him, leaning against him a little. She had never been comfortable with heights, being right on the edge of falling made her a little uneasy. Naruto was strong against her, allowing her to put almost her full weight against him, and relieve her of her fear a little. Eyeing her sideways, Naruto tried not to turn red.

"Are you...afraid of heights?" Naruto asked, trying not to shift against her soft, curved figure.

"A little...yeah...I've always been." Ayame confessed softly beside him.

"Don't worry Ayame! It's not all that far up, at least, not for a ninja! Especially one as amazing as myself! I could just catch you if you fell." Naruto explained, smiling at her reassuringly.

Ayame laughed, unable to keep it in. Naruto was just the funniest thing sometimes, she just couldn't help it.

"Naruto, you really are a dork...but a cute one." She said, leaning into him even more, which made him a little uneasy.

_She's this close...she's...she's pressed against me. Oh man, I'm becoming as bad as the pervy sage! But, she's so pretty, way prettier than Sakura! _Naruto shook the dirty thoughts out of his head, and decided to ask her about herself a little.

"Ayame...do you think you'll run the ramen shop after your dad retires? I mean...there's no one else is there?" He asked.

"I'll have to...there's no one else, unless we hire someone. I like working there...but I don't think I could do it for my entire life!" She said, smiling when Naruto nodded understanding.

"What about you Naruto? Are you going to be a ninja forever?" She asked, looking up into his whiskered face.

"Well, of course! I'm going to be Hokage; I'll have to be won't I? I mean, someone's gotta protect the village, because Granny Tsunade's starting to lose it if you ask me, and the old man's gone...I just want to show them that I can be strong and take care of people!" Naruto said, looking down into the branches below him, looking thoughtful, and then he continued. "I want to be able to protect them...my important people, my friends, like you Ayame." He finished softly.

Ayame smiled, looking up gratefully at Naruto. She felt a huge burst of affection for him at that moment, and couldn't help herself as she hugged him, with all her strength. He wasn't ready for it, but he managed to get his arms around her and hold himself up on the ledge, barely avoiding falling backward on the branch.

"Thank you Naruto...no one's...no one's ever said that to me before, except my father. Thank you." She said against his chest.

Naruto didn't know what to say, but instead squeezed against her, returning her hug. He was so glad she was happy here with him, that he hadn't screwed this up somewhere, like he so often had. They sat there for the rest of the evening, talking about any matter that came to mind, and loving every moment of it. _Things have turned out all right after all, _Naruto thought as he listened to Ayame.


End file.
